1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for allowing a touch input and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of such various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing music files through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile terminals may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals, thereby allowing a user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile terminal have been continued. The foregoing efforts may include the improvement of software and hardware as well as the change or improvement of structural elements constituting a mobile terminal.
Furthermore, a mobile terminal for receiving a control command from a user through a touch screen included in the mobile terminal may implement a lock state for limiting a user's control command input to prevent a touch input unintended by the user.
However, in order to enter a specific application in a lock state, there is an inconvenience that the user should input a prescribed condition to release the lock state, and then select and enter the corresponding application.